Good on you
by xNightBlossomx
Summary: When Charlotte comes to Cainville looking for her younger brother and sister; years after they had gone missing, she never thought she'd find the two in a twisted relationship. She is forced to enter the 'family business'. To make matters worse she has to keep an eye on for a certain tweak hick. What else could go wrong? Mac/OC. RATED M!


**WARNING: THIS STORY MAY BECOME DARK AND TWISTED IN THE FUTURE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Red Canyon, only thing I own is Charlotte (aka Lottie/Charlie.)

 _-I have yet to fix any spelling or grammar errors, sorry if you come across any.-_

 **A/N:** I recently watched Red Canyon and instantly liked it. Many different ideas for possible stories hit me, but i decided to go with this one (for now.) This story takes place a few years after the movie. I'll be writing this story while I am rewriting _Dark Paradise_ , and _Gods and Monsters_ , and while I am re-watching **The Borgias** for _Impossible Love_. This story might be the only one I will be updating for now. (until I finish rewriting and re-watching what I need to for my others)

* * *

The road seemed to go on forever. No matter which direction the vehicle was turned in, there seemed to be an endless road in it. Dyed crimson curl moved and flowed through the dry air that entered from the windows. Green eyes stared straight ahead down the seemingly endless road. Pretty ginger colored hair roots could be seen growing out fading into those crimson curls.

It had taken years, but she'd finally tracked them. It was as if they fell off the face of the earth that summer. She felt so guilty, she should have asked them where they were going, or offered to tag along. Now, years later, since she'd seen them she got a lead on where they could possibly be, but to be honest she wasn't even sure they were there. Over the past years since their disappearance she'd looked near about all over the USA for them, and nothing, but now, now she had a spark of hope springing to life within her.

Charlotte was the older sister to Devon and Regina. Growing up, no one ever thought of those three being related, cousin, maybe, but not siblings. Reggie always had golden colored hair, Devon a rich brown color, while Charlie had 'red' hair; that looked more like an orange color in all honestly. Even her body type was the complete opposite that Reggie's. Reggie on the other hand was more of a tiny little thing with perky breasts, and ' _tight ass_ '. Charlie shared their mother's body type, overly full breasts, and a ' _bubble butt_ '. That was where the similarities ended between her and her other, however.

A few years back Devon and Regina had left with a few friends for a vacation of sorts, but they'd never had come back from the trip. The bad thing was, was that Charlie had forgotten to ask Devon the last time she talked to him just where they were going. That meant for the past few years she'd been trying to track down just where they went, and worried if they were still alive and well. She would have never guessed that of all places they would have gone to their summer home.

She had to stop thinking about what had happened. She needed to keep a positive outlook about this all. She cleared her mind by turned up her radio and jamming out to whatever song was blaring on the radio. The road was empty, no one coming out, and it seemed like she was the only one going in. Strangely, it was just how she remembered it being: hot, and eerie. The canyons that surrounded the area had always creeped her out, as if they were holding deep, dark secrets.

Raking her fingers through her dyed crimson curls, she let out a yawn while rubbing her eyes, tiredly. The trip from Louisiana to Utah was a long one. To be honest she wanted this trip to come to an end, already. She was almost there, though, around twenty minutes from the _Luna Mesa_. If that places was still standing, that is. Hell, since her parents died she hadn't kept up with anyone from there.

It had taken near bout twenty minutes, give or take, to get to the small town she remembered growing up. As she pulled into the parking lot, her eyes darted around not a person in sight. Charlie kicked the engine and slipped her keys into her purse. She couldn't get herself out of that car fast enough; as she stepped out she stretched her hands above her head. Her back arched forward causing her bad to pop, while her breasts made a small bounce and push out.

Sporting a simple white tank-top, cut off jean shorts, and a pair of cowboy boots the girl slowly made her way towards the doors to the building. When she pushed the door open, she was met with a seemingly empty bar. The inside had only a few people lazily sitting around. Two men were playing pool, while two other men were sitting at a table nursing a beer. So far there was no sign of Dev, or Reggie… it was starting to worry her. She forced herself to take in a deep soothing breath to calm herself.

'Charlie, stop jumping to conclusions. You haven't even asked around about them yet.' Her inner voice encouraged her.

Green orbs moved across the surroundings once more, this time she spotted an older gentleman standing behind the bar wiping down the bar. He just have been the owner, or at least the bartender, anyway he was running the place. He was as good a place as any to start her search. With long, elegant strides she made her way to the bar and leaned against it. She took this time to look the man over; he had more of tan skin, with salt and pepper colored hair, and his mustache was curled up on the ends.

His dark eyes stared into her green ones with a blank expression on his ageing face. Taking in another calming breath she dug into her purse and pulled out the last photos she had of Devon and Regina. Placing the photos on the bar she pushed them forward, gently.

"Have you seen these two?" She asked while her green orbs stared at him, begging for him to give her the answer she was looking for.

The older gentleman, that she could have sworn she knew from when she was young, looked down at the pictures. He studied the photos for what seemed like forever. If he recognized them then he sure wasn't showing it. Her heart was hammering in her chest while she waited for him to answer her. After he finally looked up from the photos he stared at her silently for a few seconds. She was confused, why wouldn't he speak to her? His eyes were cold and judging and she noticed them roaming over her body.

"Who are these people to you?" He finally decided to speak to her; his tone was gentle but stern at the same time.

"They are… were… my sister and brother." She told him, her green orbs darted down to look at the photos not wanting to keep eye contact with him anymore. His stare was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Your brother and sister…" It didn't seem it was a question, more like a statement.

"Yes, they have been missing for a few years. I got a lead that said they had come here around the time they went missing." She informed the man, she didn't understand why she was telling him all this.

Before he could say anything else she heard someone enter the bar behind her. She turned her head to look to see who was behind her, that's when her eyes let his. _Dev,_ was the only words that were forming in her head. She'd finally found him… him? Where were Reggie, and the others? The only one that had come in was Devon.

She watched the look on his face when his eyes met hers, was pure shock and something else. Something she couldn't detect. Turning completely around to face her younger brother she smiled at him.

"Dev, I've finally found you!" She said with pure glee.

"Charlie…" Devon muttered, his eyes wondering over her figure before stopping at her face once again. "You're here… you look, good!"

Charlie took a step toward him, her eyes still glancing behind him in hope that Reggie or one of their friends would come in behind him. When they didn't her brows narrowed looking back at her younger brother.

"Where are Reggie, and the others? Did something happen to them? Is that why you never went back home, or got in touch with me?" She asked the questions coming out one after the other.

"Slow down Charlie, come take a seat and we can talk." Devon said, motioning for her to come sit at the bar with him.

With a small sigh she turned back around and sat down on one of the stools. She quickly grabbed the photos that she'd forgotten on the bar counter tucking them away in her purse. Devon plopped down on the stool beside her before looking up at the man sending him a look Charlie couldn't read. After that he looked back at Charlie and flashed a smile before reaching over to give her a hug. Once the parted Charlie looked at him still wanting to know where her little sister was.

"Can you please tell me know Dev, where are the others?"


End file.
